


Hidden Smoak

by Victoria832



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: BAMF Felicity Smoak, Felicity Smoak is gay, Felicity can fight, Felicity has brothers, Gen, Sara Lance has a crush, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria832/pseuds/Victoria832
Summary: When Slade kidnaps Felicity things don't exactly go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in S2 of Arrow. Enjoy

As soon as Slade had locked the door behind him Felicity sits down on the floor and close her eyes, if she was already being held hostage she could enjoy the few minuets of quite.

"What are you doing?" ...or maybe not.

"Meditating" she answers Laurel bluntly.

"How can you meditate at a time like this?" Laurel asks threw tears.

"Well I know that there is someone out there saving the city and why are you crying it's me he want's to kill" 

"What?"

"You heard what I said"

"Why would he want to kill you? And if that's true then why am I here?"

"You do know that Slade killed Moira right? So since you are the brilliant lawyer, why don't you figure it out. QUIETLY. While I enjoy a few minuets of peace."

How can you be so calm?"

"Not my first rodeo sweetie" Felicity says not even opening her eyes to look at Laurel

"You...you have been kidnaped before?"

"Mmh"

"Did they get the guy?"

"Sort of"

"What did he want?"

"That's none of your business." Felicity sighs. "Look Laurel, you'll be fine and you re not going to die tonight. Just take a deep, wipe away those tears and try to think of something else. Something normal. You're grocery list for example. 

"Thank you" laurel says after a couple of minuets. "For helping me. I should be used to this by now."

"No you shouldn't. The minuet all of this becomes normal, you loose part of you're soul. Keep yours"

"I will"

"Good. Now shut up, I still haven't decided if I am wearing my hair down or up tomorrow" Felicity says playfully. 

"You are a really nice person, I'm sorry I misjudged you"

"Definitely got that from my brothers. Damn their good influence.

"I'm sorry. I've kind of been a bitch to you. I just..."

"Thought I'd steel Oliver away from you? Don't worry there is no chance of that ever happening. Gross. And besides I'm into woman anyway"

"Really?"

"Yep. If you are into Oliver go for it. The worst thing he can do is no, and then nothing would really change."

"Thank you" 

"Always."

Slade came in to the room about half an hour later. His men pulled both if them up from the floor and held them in their spots.

"You now it occurred to me that Oliver shouldn't be the only one to remember this night" Slade spoke pulling a knife out of his armor. He took a few steps towards Laurel and stopped surprised when Felicity growled out 'don't touch her'.

"And what are you going to do?" Felicity smiles.

"I'm kill you're men" Slade laughed at that but it quickly died down when Felicity preformed a few complicated moves and she suddenly had the swords of one of them and decapitated both men that where in the room with them. 

"I warned you. Now unless you want to be next I suggest you don't touch her"

"You have many secrets miss Somak."

"You have no idea."

"Well maybe I'll just give you twice the pain."

"Fine by me" Slade stepped closer to her and she lifted up her shirt so he could cut whatever he wanted into her skin.

"No reason to ruin a perfectly good shirt"

"You may be able to fight. But you'r naive"

"Whatever you say Mr. Willson" Felicity grimly waits for him to leave again.

"Idiot" 

"Oh my god are you okay!"

"I'm fine Laurel. He didn't cut deep, didn't even hurt"

"Why did you do that?"

"You are the one that's supposed to stay safe not me. And besides one more cut to the collection won't hurt." 

After that things when crazy and Feliciyt eventually stabbed Slade with the cure. Laurel should have known that the Arrow had a plan.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel asks Sara about Felicity and they go visit her.

„Is Felicity okay?“ Laurel asks her sister as they sit down on the couch in her apartment.

„Yeah, Digg’s bringing her home.“

„So what’s her story?“

„What do you mean?“

„Well where did she come from? What happened to her?“

„What?“

„Olli was on the Island and you were in the league, and Digg was in the military. What about felicity?“

„Oh, well she grew up in Vegas and went to study at MIT. It’s nothing like our story.“

„There has to be more“

„No“ Sara shrugged. „ You don’t need to go threw hell to become a vigilant“ Laurel looked at her confused.

„Why did you think something happened to her?“

„It’s just.. with how she acted today, something must have happened. Was she kidnaped before?“

„The clock King once yeah. What do you mean with how she acted? What did she do?“

„She was so calm and collected. And when Slade wanted to…“ she trailed off looking away from Sara.

„Wanted to do what?“

„Brand us“

„What?! When the hell did that happened. Are you okay? Why didn’t anybody tell us?“

„I’m fine. I thought Felicity told you guys.“

„Okay, tell me what happened exactly“

„Well, when Slade came in with Felicity she was super calm. She sat down and started to meditate. When Slade came back some other soldiers took hold of us. He wanted to cut an O into our flesh so we wouldn’t forget who was responsible for us getting kidnaped. But when Slade approached me Felicity threatened to kill his son if he touched me. He laughed her off but she easily kill two men who were holding her with their guns. When he said that he would just hurt her twice as much. Sh just shrugged and let him cut two Os in her flesh.“ Sara stared at her stunned.

„Let me get this strait. Felicity, can’t throw a decent punch felicity, Threatened Slade Wilson and killed two super soldiers? And then willingly let him hurt her? That doesn’t make any science“

„Tell me about it. But when Oliver came she acted all distressed an scared.“

„hmm…. I’ll talk to her.“ 

„Why don’t we go check on her? I don’t think any of us are sleeping anyway“ Sara nods and they both stand up and put there Jackets back on.

„One more question. Did you know that felicity is gay?“ Sara spun around so fast that Laurel feared she was going to knock down the lamp standing next to her.

„What?“ she spluttered.

„Yeah she told me when it was just the two of us. Said that I din’t need to be jealous of something that was never going to happened.“

„Felicity Smaok? Gay? What!? Are you sure?“

„Yep, come on let’s go. You can ask her herself“

Felicity’s apartment

Felicity opened the door laughing.

„Hey, What’s up?“ she greeted the sisters.

„Are you gay?“ Sara immediately asked. Felicity cocked her eyebrow at the question.

„Sara! When I said you can ask her yourself, I didn’t mean like this!“

„It’s fine Laurel. You’re sister does still have some manners. She’s just had a crush on me ever since she came back“ Sara looked at her surprised. „ I’m not blind you know“ they could here glass shattering inside. Felicity looked over to the kitchen.

„Are you serious I loved that vase. Come in guys. I’m guessing you couldn’t sleep?“ The lance sisters walked inside and curiously looked around to find two men in the kitchen cleaning up the mess they made. „We didn’t want to intrude“  
„nothing to intrude on, we were just talking about major mistakes we made in our life“

„Hey don’t say anything against jumping off a cliff if it saves you’re life!“

„You broke your leg and sprained your wrist!“

„Was that before or after the werewolf chased you threw the woods?“

„Hey, there were two and in my defense I was like 15“

„Yes and a 15 year old can’t imagine that it might be a bad idea to jump off cliff?“

„You jumped out a plane. And you were like 12“

„I was wearing a parachute and there were like 5 adults supervising. And besides the plane was barely 400 feet off the ground“ Felicity replied with a smile. She turned to her visitors. the two men grabbed the Pizza and some beer and headed to the back of the apartment.

„So, is me being gay the only reason you came over?“

„Witch parent would ever allow their child to jump off a plane“ Felicity chuckled and poured them all a glass of wine.

„We came here to talk and make sure you’r okay“

„I’m fine“ She handed the girls there glasses and sat down.

„Really?“

„Yes, really“

„Laurel told me what happened“

„I figured. You’re giving me that I’m-really-curious-but-slightly-terriffied Look“

„So you gonna tell me why you’ve been holding out on us?“ Felicity tilted her head to the side.

„It was easier this way. And besides have you met Oliver? He fusses over me getting a paper cut.“

„So you can fight?“

„Yup“

„And you’ve been kidnaped before?“ Felicity nodded.

„What happened?“ laurel questions carefully.

„Well I was tortured for a couple of years while playing bodyguard for some extended family of mine and when my parents died I started working with the government. Imagine the league, just a   
little more by the book and then I joined you“ Both sisters stare at her.

„How old where you?“ Sara finally asks choosing to ignore the hole tortured part for the moment.

„When?“

„When you started working with the government?“

„Don’t know, about 11“ Both sisters gasp

„I’m sorry, about you’re parents“ Laurel said felicity gave her a smile.

„You could have told us, we are not going to look at you differently or anything“

„I know, that’s not why I didn’t tell you“

„Then why?“

"Same reason you kept the league quite. It's complicated. And in may case there are a lot of other people involved"

„I can understand that"

"So Laurel, are you doing okay“

„I’m fine, just another day in Starling City!“

„Yeah, I really don’t know why people still move here“


End file.
